guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Desolation Run
The Desolation Run is the most challenging leg of the Vabbi Tour, which gives players early access to Basalt Grotto, Kodash Bazaar, the Remains of Sahlahja, and other areas. Players are willing to spend money on the run to get Vabbian Armor as early as Level 4 or start running the Sahlahja challenge mission. The Desolation The Desolation is the most hazardous place in Nightfall and can be run solo without aid of the Junundu, despite heavy skepticism from most players. The key is learning the safe spots. This guide focuses on this part of the run, with additional details about the Bone Palace, Lair of the Forgotten, Prophecy runs through Crystal Overlook, Mouth of Torment, and Ruins of Morah runs. Sulfurous Wastes The Sulfurous Wastes can be broken down into two parts: # From Gate of Desolation to the resurrection shrine in the center of the zone; # From the rez shrine to Remains of Sahlahja ; Fastest route using Shadowsteps * Upon zoning, run forward on the sand hill until you reach a cliff. There are Djinns at this cliff. Step to Djinns, HOS off them down to the rocks below, quickly run to the outer rim of haze. * Use Dash to cross the large gap to the other side of the sulfur. * Follow the outer rim and use IAU when you hit the first turn. * Skip from safe spot to safe spot until you get to the sand side (where the wurm spoor is...note that Dash is needed to get to some safe spots) * At the resurrection shrine, take a right turn and head north. Follow along the safety of the outer rim until you get to another area of safe sand. * Get past the Margonite group by using spell protection and keep heading north under the archway. * Upon reaching the group of undead monsters (they look like horses and such), use IAU to prevent knockdown. * Continue heading north until reaching the Remains of Sahlahja. Remains to Basalt Grotto *The slower but easier way is to head East upon zoning into Joko's Domain and follow the lower edge of the sulfur till you reach the first resurrection shrine. Then continue north until in Basalt Grotto. *The faster but more treacherous way is to head North upon zoning and turn East when at the wurm spoor at the base of the hill (going up this hill leads to a resurrection shrine). Follow the edge of the sulfur until at another area of safe sand (will require a well-placed shadow step and anti-knockdown). Head north until at Basalt Grotto. *''Maps will be released soon depicting exact pathing.'' Bone Palace to Ruins of Morah * Important to note that the safe spots are the dark land areas. * Make sure to use IAU when near enemies. Bone Palace to Mouth of Torment *See Lair run ''Bone Palace to Lair of the Forgotten *Through Shattered Ravines: Pic/video up soon to explain how to run *Through Poisoned Outcrops via Ruptured Heart and Crystal Overlook: Same run as to morah, additional zones have no haze so easy run (just takes a lot longer). You can also run to Mouth of Torment along the way. Notes * Expert runners commonly hang out in Beacon's Perch. ** Many are willing to answer questions about running or specific tours. ** This can also be a good place to purchase a run for any area. See also * Vabbi Tour — the complete Vabbi Tour guide. * Desolation runner build — This PvX build includes step-by-step instructions. * Video of tour — skip to ~1:10 Category:Running guides